Brother
by Shy Night Owl
Summary: Little story between Loki and Thor, no romance. I did this for one of my friends who absolutely loves Loki, so hopefully y'all like it! (None of the characters belong to me)
1. Chapter 1

"Thor, leave me alone." Loki growled, spinning to face the wall.

"Please brother, talk with me." Thor asked, walking around the glass cage to once more face Loki. Loki couldn't help but sigh, the stupid glass cage they had put him in, made it impossible to escape his stubborn brother, or whom he thought was his brother.

"Thor, I do not wish to speak with, nor do I ever want to speak with you. What I wish is for you to go and leave me alone." Loki growled, once more spinning around.

"Please brother, maybe I can help you." Thor asked, desperate to help Loki, he seemed so miserable in the glass dome. This cage was not meant for him, yet it was the best option to hold his mischievous brother.

"You can help me by going away." Loki snapped.

"Brother…" Thor began.

"For the love of the gods, Thor I am not your brother! Stop calling me brother! I am not, nor have I ever been your brother." Loki snarled. He finally sunk to the ground and buried his head in his hands. His head ached and he was tired of Thor's constant worrying. He looked up in surprise when he heard the door open, and Thor sat down next to him. Growling, he once more hid in his hands.

"Loki?" Thor asked quietly.

"What?" Loki said with a sigh, realizing he may as well talk to the stubborn man.

"You are my brother." Thor began.

"No Thor I'm no…" Loki started, but was cut off by Thor. Who had picked up Loki by the shoulders and shook him.

"Yes you are. Maybe not by blood, but you are my brother, forever and always. You must not forget that." Thor said, his eyes ablaze. How could Loki, think that a little thing like blood mattered to him? In his eyes, all that mattered was his closeness to Loki. Loki was in shock to say the least. He could not belief what Thor had just said, that he honestly believed that.

"Really?" Loki said, for once losing his cocky demeanor. He looked much younger. Like a child, who really just needed acceptance.

"Really." Thor said confidently. All Loki could do was stare at him, before finally bursting into tears. Thor hugged him close, attempting to comfort the distraught god. After some time Loki's sobs disappeared and his small body stopped shaking. Sniveling he looked up at Thor.

"And you, will always be my brother." Loki said, smiling softly.


	2. Chapter 2

Loki had fallen asleep in his arms, and for once he looked peaceful. Free of the world, responsibility, and the image he insisted upon keeping. Thor couldn't help but smile at his sleeping brother. He missed this; he missed the Loki he knew when they were children, the carefree boy, who didn't feel like he had to prove himself to everyone. Glancing around, Thor quickly adjusted Loki in his arms, so that he would have a better grip. He quietly stood and made his way to the door of the cell.

Thor moved quietly through the halls, relieved that everyone was asleep. Loki muttered occasionally in his sleep, causing his brow to furrow as though he was troubled by something. He supposed even in his sleep, his brother was still fighting imaginary demons. The same demons that separated him from everyone else, including Thor. He sighed, if only Loki had come to talk with him, then he would not have felt so alone, so broken.

He quickly ducked into his room, and placed Loki on his bed. He curled into a ball and whimpered from the loss of heat. Chuckling, Thor grabbed an extra blanket from the ground and draped it over his brother. He would never get tired of that, his brother.

No one else could say they were brothers with Loki, only him because he was the only one who truly understood the troubled god. The only one who had grown up with him, and seen how his father had always treated Loki differently. How all the other gods, casted him away believing he was too weak, too lame to ever be a real god. Loki had proved them wrong though, they would never cross Loki again, he had made sure of that, but even though he had stood up for himself and proven his worth, he was still casted away. But Thor had stood by him, because even though Loki caused mischief and problems, he was still his brother, his friend, and his family. Thor was all Loki had left, and Thor refused to abandon his family. He smiled down once more at Loki, as he turned over in his sleep, nuzzling into the pillow, before making his way to the door. Loki and him had done everything together, and that wasn't about to change, no matter how much Loki tried to escape him. Loki needed him, and although Thor hated to admit it sometimes, he needed his Loki.


	3. Chapter 3

Loki woke with a start; he was surrounded by warmth, and definitely not in the glass cell anymore. He was in some bed, in some room he had never seen before. The room was extremely clean, but it was strange. There were pictures of lightening everywhere, along with strange pictures that really didn't match anything, like the random squirrel picture next to the bed or the orange one across the room.

"Thor." He muttered, only his idiot brother would put up pictures like those. Looking around, he saw there was really nothing special about the room, just your average sort of room. Standing he, strolled to the door, jiggled the doorknob, and was left with a locked door.

"Of course, it couldn't be easy, could it?" Sighing, he wandered back to the bed and sat down. "May as well wait for Thor to come back, it's not like I have anywhere else to go." He grumbled. Right at that moment the door slammed open and there stood Thor. Quickly shutting the door, Thor spun back around to face Loki.

"Brother, you are up!" Thor said almost excitedly.

"Obviously." Loki muttered. Only Thor could get away with pointing out the obvious and not get killed, he honestly did not have the patience to deal with those who pointed out the obvious. It also helped that Thor had a giant hammer that controlled lightening, it gave him a good reason to let a lot of things slide. And boy did he mean a lot.

"Wonderful! But brother I must get you out of here and back to Asgard. It is only for the best!" Thor said.

"Yes wonderful idea, brother." Loki sneered. "Free me from one prison to only send me to another, very brilliant." Loki said sarcasm dripped from his voice. If it weren't for that stupid hammer… inwardly sighing he shock his head, no it certainly wasn't just the hammer that kept his thick skulled brother alive.

"Oh. Brother I am so sorry, I did not think…" Thor began.

"Exactly Thor, you didn't think, you never think." Loki snapped. Thor's face fell, sighing he began again "No I'm sorry, it isn't fair to snap at you. You did free me after all. I'm just stress and feeling like a caged lion." Loki sighed, sitting back down. He couldn't be mad at the only person in the universe that actually talked to him and liked him.

"I could take you for a walk." Thor offered, with a smile, feeling quite proud of himself.

"Thor I am not a pet." He said, shaking his head, he may have muscles and a hammer, but when it came to brains Loki definitely had them all.

"Oh right…" Thor said, somewhat deflated. "So, what now brother?" Thor asked.

"I suppose now we wait, wait until we think of an intelligent way to get me out of here." Loki said after a pause.

"Brilliant plan brother! Do not worry, we shall find the way to release you from the cage!" Thor said, proudly. All Loki could do was chuckle, the big guy may be a complete bonehead sometimes, but he was still a good guy, who for some reason had put up with him for all those years, but they were brothers, and that's what brothers did.


End file.
